Adoración
by Pami Li
Summary: Klaine&CrissColfer. Darren adora a Chris tanto  o más  como Blaine adora a Kurt.


**Adoración**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Fox y un montón de personas más.  
>Darren le pertenece a Darren, Chris a Chris y el uno al otro (no pueden negarlo).<strong>

Le resultaba un poco cómico el cómo sus labios le dolían en ese momento, sobre todo cuando no era una situación a la que no estuviera acostumbrado. Le gustaba besar, le gustaba mucho, pero nunca había durado dos horas enteras besando a alguien sin parar. Al menos nunca dos horas completamente seguidas, ya que normalmente sus labios comenzaban a bajar por cuello y clavículas _y más_, pero para esta escena no estaba requerido nada de eso.

_Aunque no por eso pudo evitar que_ Blaine _dejara de morder, chupar y besar el cuello de_ Kurt.

Así que… sus labios eran los únicos adoloridos. Bueno, tal vez los de Chris también, puesto que se venían rojos e hinchados, probablemente igual que los suyos, pero realmente creía que en su compañero se notaba más por el color de su piel.  
>Y su cuello, un poco… esa piel tan pálida era siempre <em>tan<em> fácil de marcar.

Cuando terminó la escena, y después de robarle tiempo al tiempo para saludar a las fans, Chris le habló para que subiera al auto y retirarse de ahí así que no tardo demasiado. Sabía que faltaban pocas horas para que el contratenor tuviera que tomar un vuelo y aún faltaba la escena en la cama, con ellos acariciándose y admirándose (cosa que, estaba seguro, no sería difícil). Que sería mucho más sencilla y menos peligrosa que la de afuera del bar, donde tenía que tener cuidado, por primera vez, de estar seguro de que era Blaine besando a Kurt y no Darren besando a Chris.  
><em>Es que a veces era tan fácil separarlos, pero luego era tan difícil no hacerlo<em>.

Cuando cayeron en la cama, después de recibir indicaciones, ambos permanecieron en silencio y con sus respiraciones tranquilas. Dejaron que acomodaran con cuidado sus brazos y piernas para el comienzo de aquella escena, cuidando cada detalle de la ropa tirada al final de la cama y el cómo la mano de Chris se anclaba a su hombro. En el momento en que alguien dijo 'ahora deben de verse con amor, tortolitos' no había necesitado mucho tiempo en entrar en carácter porque Blaine amaba a Kurt como a nadie, porque para ese chico con gustos tan diferentes a los suyos (pajaritas y calcetines, o mejor dicho: no calcetines) su novio era su todo, su mundo, lo único que realmente importaba. Y sólo se dejó llevar, mostró por medio de sus ojos el enorme amor que Blaine le profesaba a Kurt.

En el momento en que comenzaron a dar vueltas en la cama se dejó llevar nuevamente, admirando el rostro de la persona que estaba con él, jugando con su cabello por una vez un poco desordenado, acariciando la pequeña nariz y deseando besar sus párpados aunque eso le impidiera admirar aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba.  
>Pero sin besarlo ni una vez, porque el libreto no lo indicaba. Porque debían mostrar, de alguna forma, que no necesitaban mucho más allá de observarse y acariciarse para indicar cuánto se amaban esos dos chicos que alguna vez fueron tristes en Ohio.<p>

Horas más tarde no pudo evitar rememorar todo aquello. El cómo sus ojos se perdían en los azules de su acompañante, en cómo deseo olvidar el libreto y besarlo con ganas… y no pudo evitar hacerlo en esta ocasión. No cuando el hombre al que tanto amaba permanecía desnudo en la cama junto a él, disfrutando de la piel pálida que poco a poco se iba llenando de marcas por su culpa, porque no podía evitar morder y chupar cuando algo tan delicioso se presentaba ante él.

Se maravilló, como siempre, con los gemidos que se hacían eco en las paredes de la habitación de su departamento, donde solían pasar los fines de semana juntos y, de preferencia, desnudos. Siempre que podían, claro. A veces odiaba tanto como amaba su agenda apretada.

Levantó la mirada para ver el rostro sonrojado de su compañero mientras su lengua recorría la circunferencia de aquel ombligo, con su barbilla rozando el miembro que se alzaba maravillosamente en aquel plano estómago.

—Darren… —escuchó gemir y sonrió, agradecido de saber que era su nombre el que salía de esos labios. De los labios rojos que había besado todo el día aún y cuando fuera bajo diferente nombre.

Sus manos bajaron hasta sus muslos y lo sostuvieron un momento antes de separarlos, mientras su boca bajó por el lado derecho de su cuerpo, ignorando aquello que tanto deseaba tener entre los labios, y mordiendo el hueso de la cadera. Dejando una marca ahí que sólo verían ellos dos.  
>Quería dejar en claro lo que habían hecho esa noche, lo cerca que habían estado.<p>

—Deja de jugar conmigo, D-Darren —gruñó el hermoso chico bajo él y fue entonces cuando su lengua se paseó por todo lo largo de aquel hermoso pene, disfrutando del sabor, de la tierna piel, de las venas y de saber que pertenecía a Chris Colfer, el hombre más deseado en ese momento por hombres y mujeres.  
>Y sólo él, Darren Criss, era el que podía verlo desmoronarse así.<p>

Lamió, besó y chupó aquel apéndice poco a poco, disfrutando cada instante. Escuchando los suaves gemidos que provenían de aquellos hermosos labios y feliz de sentirlo retorcerse bajó sus toques y su boca.

—Darren… —volvió a gemir y el tenor levantó la mirada, admirando nuevamente a aquel bajo él. Dejó de chupar con ansiedad de más y más y comenzó a elevarse para estar cara a cara con su novio, metiendo sus dedos en aquel cabello castaño, besando aquella pequeña nariz y luego aquellos párpados aunque ocultaran aquellos maravillosos ojos. Después sus labios, aquellos labios que lo volvían loco y que tanto gustaba besar.

Permitió a sus manos bajar por aquel cuerpo mientras las de Chris hacían lo mismo con el suyo y gimieron juntos, por las sensaciones que se causaban. Fue entonces cuando sintió aquellas delicadas pero fuertes manos empujándolo y Chris se subió sobre él.

Oh, eso iba a ser interesante.

Vio como aquel ágil y delgado cuerpo se movió lo suficiente para alcanzar el lubricante y el condón que estaban en el otro lado de la cama y con una sonrisa, a la que Darren llamaba ocasionalmente diabólica, abrió aquel envase después de colocar cuidadosamente el condón entre los labios de Darren.

—Cuídalo ahí, no lo dejes caer y no lo muerdas —susurró, al momento en que su dedo índice acarició su propia entrada. Darren gimió y bajó su mirada hasta aquello que sucedía sobre su regazo. Como los largos dedo de Chris jugueteaban con sí mismo, deslizándose lentamente, primero uno y luego dos. De pronto eran tres y Darren no podía ni abrir la boca o besarlo para cumplir la orden que había recibido.

Subió la mirada por todo el cuerpo de su novio, admirando las largas y fuertes piernas a cada lado de las suyas, el pecho delgado pero un poco musculoso, su pene orgullosamente erguido, sus brazos, uno sosteniéndolo con ayuda de su hombro y el otro perdido entre sus piernas. Su rostro, en un gesto de placer. Sus ojos clavados en él.

Vio cuando un gemido brotó de aquellos labios y bajó la mirada justo para admirar cuando aquellos dedos salían de su cuerpo. Entonces una mano le quitó el preservativo de entre los labios y momentos después sintió cómo era colocado en su miembro cuidadosamente.

—Chris… —se escuchó gemir, sólo para ser silenciado con un beso.

Sentir cómo aquel cuerpo lo aprisionaba era algo que definitivamente jamás olvidaría. Siguió besando mientras el cuerpo de Chris bajaba en él, enterrándose profundamente en el contratenor. No pudo impedir sus manos acudiendo a las pálidas caderas y apretar con fuerza.

Si así iba a ser siempre, entonces tendría que agradecerle a alguien.

Y si algo parecido debería de ser aquella escena perdida en la cama entonces debía de apreciar mucho más al Klaine, que después de todo por ellos estaban ahí, ¿no?

—Piensas demasiado —murmuró Chris mientras meneaba sus caderas en círculos—. Deja de pensar.

Escuchó el gemido ahogado de su novio y luego el cómo se levantaba lo suficiente para que sólo la cabeza quedara dentro de él y entonces bajar rápidamente.  
>Una, dos, mil veces. No sabía, era como si su capacidad para contar hubiera desaparecido y sólo podía sentir. Sentir aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo, alrededor de él. Aquellas caderas cayendo gracias a sus manos en ellas. Los labios de Chris en su rostro y el sudor salado en su lengua, de donde había lamido y mordido sin realmente darse cuenta.<p>

Mil suspiros salieron de entre sus labios, el doble de gemidos. No supo contar cuántas veces el nombre de 'Chris' fue pronunciado. O el suyo por Chris, sus gemidos, sus suspiros.  
>Se dejó perder por las sensaciones y siguió levantando las caderas para encontrar aquellas, y siguió apretando con fuerza caderas y muslos y besando y mordiendo.<p>

Adorando.

Tal y cómo su _Blaine_ adoraría a su _Kurt_ si aquello fuera para la serie. Porque eran personalidades contrarias, pero las mismas personas. Los mismos labios (aunque un poco más secos los de Chris), el mismo sabor (aunque un poco diferente Darren por todo el químico en su cabello), los mismos cuerpos (aunque Kurt dejara ver más que Chris de alguna forma), las mismas manos (aunque no sabía por qué pero las de Darren eran un poco más ásperas) y los mismos ojos (porque no podían evitar decir todo con ellos, fueran Kurt, Darren, Chris o Blaine).

Chris llegó con un grito que sonó similar a su nombre, sintió su esencia caliente en su pecho y subió sus manos para abrazarlo adecuadamente mientras recuperaba el aliento. Y Chris, siempre juguetón, movió sus caderas en cuanto lo logró, ayudándolo a alcanzar su orgasmo, gruñendo el nombre del hombre al que quería.

Cayeron rendidos en la cama, después de amarse, de alguna manera, de dos formas diferentes. Sonriendo extasiados y ansiosos por descansar un poco.  
>En un par de horas, pocas, ambos tendrían que salir a cumplir con sus agendas, separándose una vez más.<p>

Justo antes de caer dormido Darren logró vislumbrar cierta marca en el cuello de Chris y sonrió ante la idea de todo lo que sucedería al día siguiente por eso.  
>Porque estaba seguro de que Chris <em>Troll<em> Colfer no lo ocultaría.

Y, por cierto, sus labios aún le dolían.  
>(Pero no le importaba)<p>

* * *

><p>¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa!<p>

Mi primera historia publicada de este nuevo año. A ver, un par de cosas:  
>1) Va para Anne y tom_ash, ambos de glee_esp, a la primera por ser mi AI y al segundo porque terminó siendo al final para ti.<br>2) Gracias a Merii por ayudarme y decidir qué posición y todo (nunca había escrito algo así y tú me motivaste). Y a Michan por betear.  
>3) Lo del chupetón es cosa real, ¡eh!<br>4) No me he olvidado de Chico malo, pero mi mente anda en otras cosas :(

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Reviews?


End file.
